i_wanna_be_the_guyfandomcom-20200214-history
I Wanna Be The Guy
I Wanna Be The Guy (commonly abbreviated as IWBTG, and, as shown on the title screen, is also known as I Wanna Be The Guy: The Movie: The Game) is a game that can be downloaded for a PC. I Wanna Be The Guy is made by Michael "Kayin" O'Reilly using Multimedia Fusion 2. It is known for being incredibly difficult, as well as being a parody of many other classic games such as "Super Mario Bros. 2", "The Legend of Zelda", "Metroid" etc.. Plot Room1.png Norfair mb1.png Link.png Flyguy.png Evil.PNG Minecart.png Save.PNG Wuss.PNG Unit.png 3-iwbtgmapsr3.png Untitled.png Images (2).jpg Images (1).jpg Iwbtg 02.jpg Tourian full map.png Motherbrain.png Wily thumb27.png Ryu.png Security drone gif.gif Birdo.jpg Bulletbill.png Dumb bug.png Guy.gif Snifit.png Iwbtgwalljump-0.jpg The kid (original).png The main character, "The Kid" sets out on an adventure to become "The Guy," and avenge the murder of his Grandfather who was once The Guy, by collecting the "Eight Units." These units appear after beating the first six bosses of the varying Worlds of the game. After beating the first six bosses, The Kid then goes to The Dungeon of Doom, to fight The Guy himself, who reveals to The Kid that he is his father. The Kid then defeats him, and becomes The Guy. Gameplay This game uses the basic side-scroller controls; walk left and right (left and right keys), jump (Shift), double jump in midair (Shift while in midair), and shoot (Z key). In the case of attacking, The Kid fires his Very Small Gun. It is necessary for killing most of the enemies. The game is also known for having many glitches, due to that it is an unfinished game. The game may cause death at random, or the spike platform on the second screen to have no effect on The Kid. Also the game may crash randomly during ingame, or even delete saves. It is praised for it's indirect visual humor, and inside jokes aimed at knowledgeable gamers. It is absolutely riddled with bizarre and clever traps, constantly testing the player's memory, reaction, and awareness. They vary from fire and spikes to big cherries and bottomless pits. Most non-lethal surfaces can be walked on, and to get across or over many bottomless pits and/or spikes, there are small brown platforms to carry you, though strategic jumping is required generally. When needed, there are a couple types of walls that you can cling to briefly, and quickly jump off of. Water mechanics aren't really present, as there is only a single situation in which you are entirely submerged into it, while it isn't harmful. There are a great many other things encountered throughout the game, some beneficial, such as metal trampoline-like machines, or counterproductive, such as randomly falling blocks. Trivia *The producers of this game, Freeware, were making a "sequel", titled "I Wanna Save The Kids!" but it was discontinued. It can be gotten here. *Due to the law of physics being very much alike the physics in Mega Man games in I Wanna Be The Guy, many people refer to the game's physics as "Mega Man Physics". *This game is considered to be one of the hardest games by many. *There have been many fangames based off of I Wanna Be The Guy, the most famous being I Wanna Be The Boshy. *The title screen's music and appearance are reminiscent of Mega Man. *There is a scene where The Kid holds a rectangle that he must bounce a ball of of to destroy blocks, just like in the classic PC game "Mega Ball". *The Tetris scenario is among the most difficult to survive since it requires both memorization and skill. Links Wikpedia Article Main website Category:Games Category:Bosses